User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Welcome to my Talk page! Do you have any questions regarding the wiki? Want to know more behind an undo I've done? Need assistance with anything? Then look no further than leaving it on my talk page or either TimeShade's talk page! Don't forget to sign your posts by using four tildes (~~~~). Archives:Archive 1 Biography Objects and locations have Histories. Persons have biographies.--Junior Batman (talk) 12:08, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Can you please stop deleting everything I write? I understand that you think it's wrong, but I have spoken to the creators and the actors of this show. Everything I write has been confirmed by them. I don't mean to be rude, though. :Proof that you spoke to them? And please sign at the end of your posts on talk pages. 18:58, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey There How have you been? Just joined up on this wiki as well. Sorry for bailing on you the other day, my internet crashed. I know, sounds a bit far fetched, but it still happens to the unluckiest of us. NewGenTV (talk) 18:09, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Categories Whilst you're reworking Villains into Antagonists, should there be some sort of Suspects, or even Red Herrings :) tag for such as Carl Smilkers? Alex Jiskran 08:01, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Goat pic attribution It's 1.30 a.m. here so I'm just going to sleep. I'll add the Screenshot - Spirit of the Goat info to the new gallery when I wake up again. Alex Jiskran A matter of potential delicacy :) What are we going to call Dan Hedaya's character from "Goat"? Alex Jiskran 00:05, October 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Redirects Thanks for the welcome. Why do you feel that the redirects are pointless? Having James as a redirect makes it easier for linking like James instead of the ugly hacky way James. The Gordon is for people who might be searching for him in the search box. It immediately pops-up in the box instead of going to the search page and really wikia's search page isn't always correct. The effect might be negligible for a popular page like James' but its extremely helpful for smaller and less popular pages (people not knowing surnames of a character creating article for just the name when we have an article with the full name— redirects solve such problems as well). Setting a good precedent should help the wiki in the long run. I looked at the policies before creating them and didn't find anything regarding it. So I believed you followed the general redirect rules on all wikis. Sorry for the wall of text. Thought I should explain myself clearly :) On another note, wouldn't using on articles be much better than the tables we use (taken from wikipedia)? Apart from greatly simplifying the coding/maintenance work, it would enable the user see all the 3 pages simultaneously without having to leave the page in one place. I could setup an example in the sandbox if you want :) P.S: The forum link in the nav links to the old forums--''~UltimateSupreme'' 07:11, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Timeshade agrees. What about you?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 13:50, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Wikia project Hey. TimeShade indicated he only wanted to do the Arrow project. Would you like to take on the Gotham project? It would mean you could get into the Fan Studio much sooner (within the next few days). If you're interested, I'll send you more information via the email address that's in your Wikia account. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:55, October 31, 2014 (UTC) *Great! I'll send you an email in a few minutes. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:41, October 31, 2014 (UTC) **Sent. Just reply to that saying you're officially in, and I'll send you information for Fan Studio registration. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:45, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Out of universe Which bit did you feel was this way? Also, I'm not sure how the Character template is employed, nor how the tabbing at the top works. Any chance you could explain? Alex Jiskran 20:01, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :For character template, just do , click preview, click source and it will take you to the template page which also shows the variables needed. 20:09, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Mario Pepper Hi there, im Jake i added a picture of Mario Pepper for my profile and you deleted it i wont add it to his gallery but dont delete it thank you and have a good day/night XD xd